El orden natural de las cosas
by Fiera Fierce
Summary: Un regalo estival para Miss Bohemian Rhapsody.


**El universo mágico en el que se desarrolla esta historia así como sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling**

**____****Este fic se ha escrito para el Amigo Invisible **___**Veraniego 2013 **____**del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**_  


Dedicado a Miss Bohemian Rhapsody, con mucho cariño. Espero que te guste.

* * *

**EL ORDEN NATURAL DE LAS COSAS**

* * *

En ocasiones, cuando Sirius era el objeto de la admiración de esta o aquella, James maldecía entre dientes: «Qué mal repartido está el mundo...».

Aunque, en realidad, Canuto no fue jamás detrás de ninguna chica. Claro que, ¡ni falta que le hacía! Bastaba con que se apoyara despreocupadamente en una pared de cualquier pasillo, divagando sobre, tal vez, las pasadas correrías en las noches de luna llena, con los ojos grises perdidos en la línea del horizonte. Ya podía bostezar escandalosamente, que a buen seguro, más de una le dedicaría una miradita de soslayo, e incluso, en arrebatos audaces de atrevimiento y coquetería, una sonrisa encantadora o un guiño descarado. Ahora bien, no hacía el menor caso, casi parecía que no se percatara de las tentativas femeninas por llamar su atención… En contrapartida, en lo que respecta al sexo opuesto, a Peter le gustaban todas en general y ninguna en particular y el pobre James bebía los vientos desde hacía ni se sabe por cierta pelirroja muy guapa, que acostumbraba a desairarlo un día sí y otro también. Lo que, con todo, no dejaba de ser divertido.

Recuerdo que, a menudo nos «escondíamos» en lo alto de las escaleras de nuestro dormitorio para espiar las torpes intentonas de Cornamenta por conquistar a Lily en la sala común de Gryffindor. Él recurría a la chulería y ella lo rechazaba con elegancia la mayoría de las veces, (si no lo mandaba a tomar viento fresco cuando él se ponía pesado). Entretanto, Canuto, Colagusano y yo nos partíamos de la risa sin el menor disimulo. Algo que, en el fondo (del fondo del fondo) James agradecía cuando regresaba derrotado. Después de todo, James siempre se complacía en hacer reír a los demás, cosa que no siempre le hacía bien o lo llevaba por buen camino, ni jugaba en su favor a la hora de camelarse a la prefecta. Así le iba.

No obstante, un día nos dejó mudos. O casi.

Me había quedado dormido, agotado después de «merodear» la noche anterior y volver a las tantas a la seductora cama con dosel rojo de mi habitación, pero Peter me sacudió sin cuidado alguno hasta despertarme.

—Dice Sirius que vengas, ¡corre!

Reconozco que en ese momento, no me habría importado ser un lobo feroz para comérmelo de un bocado por cantamañanas.

—Hmmm… ¿Qué hora es? —murmuré, fastidiado.

—¡Qué más da! Venga, que te lo vas a perder, Lunático…

Miré mi reloj de muñeca, colocado en la mesilla de noche y gruñí. Lo que me había perdido era el desayuno. Menos mal que era sábado porque, de otro modo, también habría faltado a la primera hora de clase de la mañana.

—¿Perderme el qué? —mascullé de mal humor.

—Es James.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Se ha puesto rojo.

—…¿Cómo dices?

—Delante de Evans. Se ha puesto rojo.

—¿Qué? —intrigado, me quité de las sabanas con desapego y me enfundé los pies en las zapatillas de felpa, rascándome la cabeza y estirando un brazo a la vez. Bajé en pijama porque Peter insistió en que me diera prisa, pero no pudo evitar que me pusiera la bata. Ya teníamos cierta edad como para tener que guardar las formas. Además, la licantropía ya me dejaba suficientemente desmejorado…

Me quedé paralizado en la escalera y tuve que pellizcarme para cerciorarme de que no se trataba de un sueño. Tenía, por un lado, a Sirus Black amodorrado en una butaca y fingiendo leer un libro. Un libro de texto encima. Por otro, nada más y nada menos que la señorita Evans en persona se ría de una broma de James que andaba apoyado con muy poca naturalidad (ortopédicamente, diría yo) sobre la repisa de la chimenea y parecía que en cualquier momento iba a perder pie y tropezar. Tal y como había asegurado Peter, Cornamenta tenía las mejillas sonrosadas de una colegiala.

Te duermes tres horas y llega el apocalipsis.

Al final, me decidí a bajar mientras James y Lily seguían su intercambio de frases educado y en tanto que pasaba al lado de Canuto, este me indicó en un susurro guasón:

—Cierra la boca, Lunático, que te van a entrar moscas.

—Tienes el libro al revés, Canuto —señalé yo.

—Ups. Qué fallo —murmuró él dándole la vuelta al invento con el entrecejo fruncido.

A todo esto, Lily también empezaba a ruborizarse al percatarse de que los tres mosqueteros rondábamos cerca y empezaba a despedirse apresuradamente.

—Bueno, James, mmm, me tengo que ir. He quedado con Mary fuera, pero... Supongo que ya nos veremos.

—Sí, somos de la misma casa —dijo él, como el estúpido bobalicón que era.

—Ya. Bueno, adiós.

—Adiós, Lily.

Un momento, ¿acababa de llamarla Lily?

—Adiós, James —A Sirius se le cayó el libro al suelo estrepitosamente—. Ah, y adiós, chicos.

Lily puso pies en polvorosa y Sirius pestañeó un número exagerado de veces. James lo miró y se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué? He vuelto a cagarla, ¿no?

Alcé las cejas, asombrado.

—¿Cagarla? James, ha dicho adiós DOS veces.

—No una, DOS —recalcó Sirius—. ¡Y James! ¡Te ha llamado James! «Adiós, James», ha dicho. ¡James!

—¿Eso es malo? —preguntó James, dubitativo.

—¡Estabas rojo como un tomate! —se desternilló de repente Colagusano, señalando con un dedo acusador a James, para dejarle más aturdido todavía.

—No es que sea malo —retomé yo—. Es que es raro.

—Pero mucho —insistió Sirius—. Así de repente, de la noche a la mañana. No sé, tío, ¿tendrá la regla?

James arrugó la nariz, asqueado.

—Es evidente que algo ha tenido que ocurrir —subrayé yo—. ¿Ha pasado algo, James?

James se volvió a poner colorado de repente, señal inequívoca de que, efectivamente, algo había pasado.

—¿Algo como qué? —se hizo el tonto, el muy cretino.

—Tú sabrás —me crucé de brazos.

—Mmm, así a bote pronto, no se me ocurre nada…

—Oh, pero a mí sí —a los labios de Sirius afloró una sonrisilla maliciosa—. Anoche. Cuando volvimos a la Sala Común, tú te quedaste rezagado un buen rato. ¿Adónde fuiste exactamente?

—Está prohibido ir al dormitorio de las chicas, James —dije reprobatoriamente.

—¡No fui al dormitorio de las chicas! ¿Os habéis olvidado de las escaleras tobogán o qué?

—¿Entonces?

—Puede que me encontrara con Evans por casualidad —susurró él.

—¿Fuera de la torre? —me extrañé—. Pero si sería la una, por lo menos.

—Se había quedado encallada en un escalón.

—¿De dónde venía? —preguntó Peter.

—¡Yo que sé!

—Oh, y nuestro galante caballero rescató a la damisela en apuros —recitó Sirius con aire burlón.

James se encogió de hombros con una sonrisilla culpable.

—O sea, que ahora te está eternamente agradecida por salvarla de las garras de Filch —razonó Peter.

—¿Eso fue todo? —preguntó Sirius y juraría que James, por un momento, vaciló antes de responder afirmativamente. Me dio la extraña sensación de que mentía.

—¡Eso sí que es suerte! —Explotó Sirius y Peter se echó a reír—. ¡Ahora ya la tienes en el bote!

James se creció.

—¿Tú crees?

—Por lo menos, parece que sabe tu nombre de pila —apuntó Sirius.

En ese momento sonaron las tripas.

—Ah, Lunático —se acordó James—. Te he guardado algo del desayuno. Te gusta el zumo de calabaza, ¿no? A lo mejor, las tostadas se han quedado un poco duras…

Se lo agradecí tanto, que se me olvidó por completo lo de Lily. Horas después, James volvía a su ser, revolviéndose el pelo ya de por sí despeinado y muy ufano, dueño y señor de los pasillos del castillo, como si acaba de ganar la copa de las casas. Sonreí al verlo de nuevo en sus zapatos

—¿Qué miras, Remus? ¡Vamos! ¡He visto a Peeves cotilleando el séptimo piso en el mapa el merodeador!

Sirius le pasó el brazo por los hombros con una carcajada, y el orden natural de las cosas comenzó a restablecerse. O casi.

* * *

**N.d.a. **Espero que te haya gustado a pesar de su sencillez. Reconozco que no tenía muchas ideas para este regalito, así que se trata de una especie de secuela de_ La voz de tu mirada,_ fic que cuenta lo que verdaderamente pasó esa noche antes entre Lily y James. Lo puedes encontrar en mi perfil. :)


End file.
